


Wrong Turn

by skyeward



Category: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward/pseuds/skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning goes left instead of right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Turn

Distracted by Hope’s voice in her ear, Lightning went left instead of right and found herself looking up at the massive cathedral that loomed, rather more menacingly than probably intended, over all of Luxerion. She drew up short and touched one hand to her heart, which lay still in a mocking reminder of the passionate ache that had once burned in it.

_Fang is there._

She’d been there for two days now, ever since their parting in the Dunes - bittersweet, Lightning imagined, although she couldn’t actually feel that, either. She had been half-expecting to find Fang in the desert, really; after all, the Pulsian was the only missing member of their old group by then. Still, the friendly clap of a hand on her shoulder had taken her off-guard, and she knew Fang had to have seen the widening of her eyes, seen the way she anticipated the same old bolt of heat that had always accompanied Fang’s touch.

It had never manifested, of course. Nothing had, not the taut-wire excitement of fighting back-to-back with a true equal, not the buzzing in her head brought about by that rich, purring voice. Nothing. Just the same cold void, hard and silent, that had filled her since her awakening. 

She took another step towards the cathedral. Perhaps if she just saw Fang one more time…

“Light? Light, can you hear me?”

She pulled up short. Every second she wasted was one closer to the end of the world, and there were so very many souls in need of salvation. She would see Fang again before the end, and that would have to do.

She turned and walked away.


End file.
